


Tell Me You Didn't

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy left it up to Kara to make their reservations. But Kara made 4...what is the Kryptonian planning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Really Think It's A Good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> So! After many people asked me for it (thank you for that btw ^^), here it is:  
> A double date! 8D  
> ...sort of...

_"Do you really think it's a good idea?"_

_"Well, I...I think so, yeah..."_

_"Kaaaaal..."_

_"Listen, it's too late to back down now, right? I mean... we have superpowers... I think we can make it through the evening..."_

_"Yes, well, I don't know how they'll help us tonight, unless it's to fly away in opposite directions as fast as we can before they kill us..."_

_"Hahaha, it'll be fine, Kara. I'll see you soon."_

_"Yeah... See you..."_

Kara disconnected the call just in time to see Lucy coming out of her (their) room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, who was that?" Lucy asked, smiling at her.

The superhero could not help the big smile that came on her face when she saw her girlfriend. Black dress hugging her in all the right places, light makeup that accentuates her eyes, and heels just high enough to leave her on the exact height that all Kara has to do to kiss her is incline her head down slightly. Something of which she took full advantage of, as soon as Lucy was in arms length.

Sooner than she'd like to, Kara broke the kiss, giggling when Lucy mumbled a protest. As much as she'd like to take her time right now, the evening would be awkward enough without them arriving late... and possibly dishevelled.

"Why'd you stop?" Lucy asked, hands still around Kara's neck.

Kara laughed and gave her a peck on the lips before stepping away from the embrace, and heading to the door. "We have reservations, Luce..." Kara said and she regretted the second she did, because then Lucy was smirking and it made her blush.

"It would not be the first time we were late, Supergirl..." She said slyly, approaching the door slowly.

" _Major_ Lane!" Kara said, blush brighter than before, but a smile was playing on her lips.

Lucy laughed and got her car keys. "Alright, alright, let's go." Kara closed the door and they headed out. "Tomorrow is Friday, there will plenty of time later." Lucy said over her shoulder, grinning, and Kara forced a smile. That would be wonderful... if Lucy did not make her fly back home, alone, and sleep on the couch after dinner.

Once they were in the car, Lucy asked the question Kara had kinda hoped she'd forgotten about.

"So, who were you talking to on the phone?"

Kara shifted uncomfortably. She was not going to lie to Lucy, but she wasn't sure what the best approach was here... Lucy was behind the wheel right now after all.

"Well...you see... when I made the reservations...it was not just for the two of us..." Kara wriggled her hands together.

"What...what do you mean? We're meeting someone?" Lucy asked, only curious and confused so far, eyes still on the road. So far, so good.

"Yeah...kinda of... two people?" Kara answered, looking at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye.

"So we're going for a double date?" Lucy asked, amused, with an eyebrow up. Eyes still on the road.

"Yes...?" Kara mumbled.

Lucy chuckled. "Alright, but with whom? As far as I know, nobody we know is da-..." She stopped mid-sentence and Kara closed her eyes.

"Kara...?" Lucy asked, voice tight, as if the words had to struggled out of clenched teeth - which was probably true.

"Y-yeah?" Kara whispered.

"Tell me you didn't." Lucy all but ordered. But Kara would never lie to Lucy

"Hum..." Was Kara's only answer as she looked out of the window.

The light in front of them went red and Lucy stopped the car. She reached out and touched Kara's chin to make their eyes connect. Even though she was angry, her touch was gentle.

"Please tell me, that I am _not_ going to see my sister and your cousin when I park in front of the restaurant." Lucy said, clearly struggling not to rise her voice.

"Light's green..." Kara said quickly, looking in the opposite direction of her pissed off girlfriend. Before she did, she saw Lucy's eyes narrow, as she put the car in motion once more.

"Give me one good reason for me not to turn this car around, right now." Lucy said, hands clenching the wheel with way more force than necessary.

"W-Well... I..." Kara stopped and took a deep breath, trying to remember all the reasons she and Kal had discussed over the phone on why this could be a good idea... she could not remember most of them. She knew she should have sunbathed this morning. She took another deep breath before looking at Lucy. "Well, you said that you'd like to be closer to your sister again, and Lois may have said the same thing to Kal, and well this is a way for you guys to talk without all that pressure, because Kal and I will be there as well. And that's another thing, I mean... I love you...and Kal loves Lois, and we are cousins... Kal and I.. and you and Lois are sisters, and I mean, I want us all to get along together, you know. Kal is my only blood family left and I just-" She was not sure how much longer she'd have continued talking if it wasn't for another red light and Lucy pulling her for a kiss, shutting her up quite effectively.

They broke away as soon as the lights were green again, and Lucy started driving. Kara waited in silence for while, before Lucy sighed and shifted in her sit.

"I understand why you did it... and why it's important to you. I love you too, and I promise I will try my best to make this evening go well." She said, extending her hand to grasp Kara's, who returned the pressure immediately. "I...you could have told me before though, you didn't have to be this sneaky."

It was Kara's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm serious... with your puppy eyes, I'd probably have given in anyways...after a while." She said with a small grin and Kara blushed. With one last squeeze on Kara's hand, Lucy let it go so she could park the car.

Kara quickly got out to make her way around the car (a little bit faster than she should, but she felt it was necessary at the moment) to help Lucy out the other door. It seemed to work, for her girlfriend's smile grew a bit bigger, as she took Kara's offered hand and climbed off the car.

"Wait." Lucy frowned and Kara's froze. "Did Lois agree to this?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

Kara shifted on her feet and pulled Lucy with her towards their destination, feeling her girlfriend's eyes on the back of her head. They stopped together, side by side when the doors came into view.

In front of the restaurant, wearing a similar expression of anger and indignation as her sister, was Lois Lane. Kal was right by her side, shifting uncomfortable on his feet, much the same way Kara felt like doing right now.

"Kara... you're sleeping on the couch." Lucy muttered under her breath and both Kara and Kal winced. Her cousin shot her an understanding glance, which told her that Lois had probably said the exact same thing to him.

This was gonna be a long night...


	2. It Might Run In the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double-date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! Boy, was this hard to write! So much pressure x.x   
> I created a build up and was really afraid I couldn't follow through with it....hopefully, I managed! I hope you guys like it =)

"Hey Kal" Kara greeted her cousin a little too excitedly and gave him a hug, which was promptly reciprocated.

Lucy stood awkwardly looking at her sister.

"Hey, Lois." She said. She had promised she'd try to behave...for Kara. Besides, the last time they'd seen each other it had not been so bad. It had been before Lois went back to Metropolis; they had gone out for a coffee and talked for a while. Kara had gone to pick Lucy up on her way back from CatCo, and her sister had been pleasant enough at the introductions. Though that may be what gave Kara this _brilliant_ idea so Lucy was not sure she was still happy about it.

"Hi Lucy." Lois said, and after a moment's hesitation, she reached out to pull Lucy in an awkward, if sincere, hug.  After Lucy pulled back she saw a rather annoying smirk on Kara lips that made her narrow her eyes and turn her attention to Clark, while her girlfriend said hi to Lois.

"Clark, it's good to see you again." She said extending her hand.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Lucy. " He answered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, a big and happy smile on his face.  Apparently the super-cousins were rather happy with what they had planned despite the threat of sleeping on the couch - Lucy was sure her sister would have said something similar.

"So...Have you been waiting long?" Kara asked as they made their way towards the double doors.

"Not really." Kal said, and there was a small silence as they were sited and ordered their drinks.

"Everything alright in Metropolis?" Kara asked.

"Yep, no major crisis for a while now." Clark answered.

"That's good." The blond superhero commented.

Lucy and Lois remained in silence, their eyes wandering only between their dates or their plates.

"National city?" Clark asked after a few seconds, and Lucy saw him looking between the two sisters.

"All fine, thankfully." Kara smiled, but her eyes followed the same path her cousin's did.

Lucy reigned in a sigh. She had promised she'd try, but she had no idea what to say. One quick look at Lois was enough to confirm that her sister was in the same boat.

Thankfully, a waiter came up to deliver their drinks and relieve them of the awkwardness. For a while.

"So..." Lois started, fidgeting with the wine glass. "How much trouble is Kara in?" She finally asked, looking at Kara first and then Lucy. The director raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, Lucy. Smallville here is definitely about to find out just how comfortable the couch is." Lois answered, smirking.

Lucy felt her own lips twitching, wanting to smile. She lost her battle when the cousins shifted uncomfortably. Without looking, she could tell that Kara was glancing at her from under her eyelashes giving Lucy her best puppy-eyed look. Ignoring her girlfriend, Lucy answered her sister.

"I might have sentenced her to the same fate." She said simply, and Lois laughed.

"To the Lane sisters, knowing how to keep the supers in the line." Lois raised her glass, and Lucy meet it with her own, chuckling.

"You'd think they'd know better by now." Lucy said, after she took a sip of the wine, glancing Kara's way. Her girlfriend was pouting, but there was an undeniable glimmer of amusement in her eyes that made Lucy reach out with her free hand to grab Kara's, who gave an almost unperceivable smile as she laced their fingers together.

"Guess all the time under the sun might have fried up your brains a little bit." Lois said slyly, putting her glass down and bumping her shoulders with Clark.

"Hey!" Both cousins said at the same time, tone mock hurt.

"Such as the part that gives you the ability to make up a convincing lie to the boss." Lucy said, looking at Kara with an amused grin.

"The lie was not that bad..." The blond woman started to say, but Lucy raised an eyebrow and she stopped.

"What did you come up with, Kara?" Clark asked. Kara looked at him like he might be her salvation.

"Well... I might have said that... I'd just remembered that I had cooked something that morning and couldn't remember if I'd turned off my oven so I need to leave real quick..." She mumbled.

Clark's eyes widened and Lois started laughing really hard, which prompted Lucy to follow.

"It's... It's not that bad, Kara... Really?" Clark tried to say, but the barely contained grin on his face was a dead tell.

"Kaaaal!" Kara whined, looking betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Kara, but...well...that was..." Clark was clearly trying to come up with a way to say 'horrible' without offending his cousin and coming up short.

"Like you're any better, Clarkie. Tell them what you said to Perry two weeks ago." Lois said, taking another sip of her wine. Clark blushed.

"I...it was..." Clark started and Kara was now looking at him with a defiant expression on her face. Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing already. "I said that I'd forgotten I was having a party that night and need to buy drinks to put on the fridge so they'd be cold in time..."

Lucy's and Kara's expressions were the picture of astonishment, before they both started to laugh. Hard. With Lois following up.

"It was not as bad as yours, Kara!" Kal tried to say, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

"It was just as horrifying, Clark. Sorry." Lucy said, still laughing. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kara giving Clark a smug look before she frowned, actually registering what Lucy said.

"It might run in the family." Lois said, trying to control herself.

"I'm starting to think that it might actually be a superpower of theirs." Lucy quipped. The two superheroes pouted, causing the sisters laughter to start up again.

As the laughter drifted out, the conversation started to flow easily between the four of them throughout the meal, and Lucy allowed herself to relax, fingers going back to tightly interlace with Kara's whenever she had a free hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Kara started once they were on the car again, and Lucy was putting it into drive. 'Do I still have to sleep on the couch?" She asked, teeth biting her lower lip.

Lucy bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling, and pretended to think seriously about it.

"Well... it is a bit chilly today, so..." She dragged out, but she could already see the happy smile growing on her girlfriend's face and Lucy lost the fight against her own grin. "I guess I could use a warm Kryptonian by my side." She finished, glancing briefly at Kara.

"Of course, Director Lane." Kara said simply, smile still in place, as she reached over to grasp Lucy's free hand in a warm hold.

It had been a rather good, if unexpected, night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... leave me a comment to tell what you thought of it =)  
> And to give me ideas for another chapter (if you want one) cause I've no idea what to write now for them! 8D  
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> This one will have another chapter!  
> That is, if you want to see how the double date goes. Do you? =)


End file.
